Yellow Flash Reborn!
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Being sent to another universe, where chakra didn't exist, and ninety-nine percent of the time his father was a baby wasn't what he had planned. Especially not when he was de-aged himself. Slash! Drabblefic, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**An: **I was surprised when I looked into the Naruto/KHR crossovers that there are a lack of Minato based stories. So I took it upon myself to try and make one that I hope is enjoyable.

**Warnings: **De-aged Minato. Slash! I will be going a little off cannon in some parts. Minato may be OOC at some points because I really can't tell how he would react to this sort of situation, but I will make sure to keep him in character as much as possible.

**{The Yellow Flash Reborn!}**

When he took his last breath and his eyes faded into black Minato knew it was over. His heart broke at the thought, because just like his parents, Naruto was going to be left alone in the world. But he had faith in Sarutobi, he knew Naruto was going to grow up into a strong Ninja just like his mother.

He could feel the seal tugging at his soul, and he gladly complied, it would be a long time but he was going to see Naruto again and eventually Kushina. Before then though, he was going to have to wait in the seal until it weakened, so he could strengthen it once again and finally find his peace.

He didn't know how long he was within the blackness, but he knew that something was wrong because the seal certainly wasn't supposed to be warm and almost peaceful. He was sure that the seal was perfect, but if he somehow messed up then everything that he and Kushina gave up was for nothing.

Perhaps seconds or hours passed, he had no idea, but eventually the heat around him started to feel constricting and oppressing. The walls around him started compressing down and pushing him out and down a narrow passage way. Somewhere back in his mind this was familiar, but the large appendages that grabbed him and the bright light blinding him made his mind chaotic and all he could do was let out a loud cry.

"-ulations it's a boy."

The giants dressed in white could have been bigger then Gamabunta, but for some reason his body felt wrong, smaller and less mobile. He must have done something terribly wrong with the seal because it was _not _supposed to end this way, and if that was true then where did it leave Naruto?

"He almost looks like a girl."

He snapped his eyes open at the offending sentence; he most definitely did not look like a girl in the slightest! Sure when he was younger he looked less manly, but he grew out of it once he matured and looked every bit a man he was.

"Oh? What a mean look, he must take after you Reborn."

He was slightly befuddled at the man that had called him a girl, he had the oddest hat on with an orange stripe and piercing yet soulless black eyes that he had only seen in the most experienced Shinobi.

"Hn. What are you going to name him?"

"Minato."

It was at that moment that the Yodamine Hokage, hero of konohagakure, was reborn in a world that would give him more trouble than Kushina on a sugar high.

**{The Yellow Flash reborn!}**

**AN: **I've realized that making drabbles is a lot of fun, but adding Minato in the KHR universe? This is going to be hilarious, the question is, who should he end up with… See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is rather odd isn't it? Lol. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Warnings:** De-aged Minato. Slash! I will be going a little off cannon in some parts. Minato may be OOC at some points because I really can't tell how he would react to this sort of situation, but I will make sure to keep him in character as much as possible.

**{The Yellow Flash Reborn!}**

Minato may only have a few minutes of experience in being a father, and even that didn't end out well, but he was most definitely sure that a father shouldn't try to teach his son how to use a gun when he wasn't even two years old.

"Listen Minato as the Number one Hitman's son you have expectations, and one of them is being cool like your father and that means you have to learn how to use a gun."

The blonde child looked up from his book.

Reborn smirked. He knew his child would be excited, how would he not be? He was his son after all.

"No thanks." And then Minato was reading his book once again.

If Reborn were anyone else he would have pouted, but seeing that he was, well Reborn, he only tipped his Fedora down to cover his face. Minato was a smart child; it was obvious after the boy could read at such a young age and was rather quick on his feet, even having the ability to get away from Reborn when he tried to force him to shorten his hair.

A few years ago Minato's mother, Yuri, had died. He had told his son her death was an accident, but the hitman knew the real truth. Yuri had been assassinated by one of the opposing famiglia when she had went out to go shopping, Reborn had been out hunting down some man he had to kill, and the next thing he knew he was stuck with taking care of his son.

Minato took after Yuri in looks only, she was rather feminine, but he had Reborn's brain.

But the brat refused to be trained, he didn't know if he should be irritated or proud that his son could sense it was a bad idea to allow someone like Reborn to train him.

He titled the rim of his hat to look at Minato, watching as the blonde continued to read the book about the history of Italy. For some reason his son had a problem with speaking Italian, he only spoke when needed and even then it came out in a mixture of Italian and what sounded like Japanese. Which he guessed made sense, Yuri was half Japanese, but she barley spoke it and stuck to Italian.

"If you won't use a gun then I suggest you run."

He smirked when Minato was instantly on guard his body tense and his eyes wary, feeling pride at his son's sharpness.

He got out his gun and cocked it. "Or else you'll get shot."

In a flash Minato was gone, leaving the book behind in favor of running away from his father.

Reborn made his way after him; this would show Minato not to ignore The Number One Hitman.

**{The Yellow Flash Reborn!}**

**AN: **If any of you are interested my sister **Ciardha Aisling **made a Self-insert story for Naruto called **A spring field of cherry blossoms, **it only just started but I can see the potential in what it could be, that may be my inner sister talking though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you next time!


End file.
